That Time of the Year
by Pride of a Saiyan
Summary: Took me a sweet while to update this one... Writer's block, sorry 'bout that! Ron's the one in heat in part two. He gets a little more than he bargained for. D/H/R slash, hormone-induced madness. Don't like? Don't read. If you read, please review!
1. Heat

**That time of the year**

**Chapter One – Heat**

Cursing under his breath, Draco Malfoy was hastily making his way back to Common Room.

_Him! Of all the people that crowd this miserable excuse for a school, why does it have to be HIM?_

It wasn't his first time. He had been in heat before. Nasty little trait of all pureblood wizards. There was no cure or charm to prevent it. But now, Draco was determined to find a way out of it. He couldn't possibly give in to this urge to… He cringed at the thought…

_Fuck Harry Potter._

The sentence now meant something else entirely.

He entered Slytherin Common Room and barked at Zabini: "Blaise! With me, NOW!"

Said Slytherin raised his eyebrows, but Draco's tone left no room for argument. Draco stomped into the dorm and slammed the door shut after Zabini, almost tearing it off its hinges.

"That time again, eh?" Zabini stated. It wasn't really a question that needed answering.

"_Shut the fuck up and undress!_"

Zabini obliged. While being fucked into the mattress he never realized that the Slytherin prince was thinking of someone else the entire time…

-

"Get out," Draco hissed as soon as he rolled off Zabini. Zabini threw him a kiss in a sarcastic manner and went for the showers.

_This is not going to help. I'm still thinking of that four-eyed freak._

Draco grabbed his forehead and leaned back onto the soft pillow.

_I'd rather die than fuck him. I swear to Merlin, I will find a way out of this. But now what I really need is help to keep Potter the hell away from me. As far away as possible._

Draco's cold and calculating mind already held the answer. The only one who would understand – he was a pureblood after all – and would be able to keep Harry (_oh hell no! you're not calling him Harry!_) away from him was…

_Weasley_. _Does the humiliation ever end?_

It was simple to get to speak to Weasley alone. After all, he was a Malfoy. He'd just get them both in detention…


	2. Blackmail

**Chapter Two – Blackmail**

If looks could kill, Draco would have been dead by now. Dead and seriously maimed. Weasley had reacted in his predictable 'don't you dare insult my parents' kind of way. Draco had laughed at him. Weasley tried to punch him and McGonagall had caught them rolling on the floor, trying to kill each other.

They were in the library now, filing away ancient documents. It was the most boring thing in the world, but an excellent opportunity to force Weasley into helping him out.

"Weasley," Draco hissed.

"I am NOT talking to you, you insufferable git," Weasley hissed back, still very pissed.

"Sure you are. Trust me, Weasley, you don't want me to send an owl to your parents telling them about what you did with that thing you stole from Filch's office last year, now do you?"

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" Weasley tried to scream at him without raising his voice above a whisper. Hilarious.

"Doesn't matter. Now, will you listen to me?"

Weasley hung his shoulders in defeat. "I'm going to regret saying this, but yes."

"Alright. You've been in heat before, haven't you?"

Weasley looked at him in horror.

"I'VE CHANGED MY MIND! I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOU!"

Draco huffed at him. "Stop flattering yourself, Weasley, I'm not after you."

Weasley looked at him, still very tense. "You promise?"

Draco rolled his eyes at him. "Whatever. The point is, the one I _am_ after is not someone I want to become particularly friendly with if you know what I mean."

Weasley just stood there, completely flabbergasted when realizing who it was Draco was talking about.

"Don't make me say it Weasley, or I'll break your face even if I get expelled." Draco shot the redhead a famous death glare.

Weasley's voice had shrunk to the tiniest whisper when he spoke again.

"You mean… _Harry?_"

"Indeed. Now, you need to keep that sod away from me. That will prevent the both of us getting deeply humiliated and, if I might add, seriously injured or killed. You do understand that in order to keep this a secret, I'm ready to _kill_. No jokes here."

Weasley nodded, beyond speech.

"So Weaselby, do we have an agreement?" Draco extended his hand and Weasley hesitantly shook it.

"But Malfoy… Are you planning on staying in heat forever? There is no cure…" Weasley tried to hide his curiosity, but miserably failed.

"That's none of your business, Weasley."

-

Draco caught himself at dinner, staring at Potter and imagining his naked body writhing and moaning underneath him.

_Great.__ How the hell am I going to get through this without jumping him in the corridor?_

Weasley shot him a glance that showed pity. Draco retorted with another death glare.

_I'd better stay away from the Great Hall from now on. I can't take this… He's sitting right there for Merlin's sake! Oh, the things I would do to him…_

Draco groaned and got up.

"Where are you going, Draco?" Pansy inquired.

"Dorm. Got a headache," he answered briefly. He exited the Great Hall and managed not to look back at the Gryffindor table.

_I could just kill Potter and be done with it. But I don't think I'd score any points with the Dark Lord. Why the fuck is this thing getting so complicated so fast?_

He took a large amount of Sleeping Potion before he got into bed. It made him fall asleep, but it didn't prevent him from having very obsessed dreams.

He woke up with a start, sweating and rock hard.

_Thank Merlin for glamour,_ he thought bitterly. He made his way to the library and researched everything that involved heat. There was no information about a cure or charm anywhere, and he ended up even more horny and desperate.

He skipped all classes that involved him being in one classroom with his obsession and had dinner in Slytherin Common Room from now on.

_Aw, shit. We have the next Quidditch match on Saturday… Slytherin versus Gryffindor. That's not going to happen. I need an excuse not to play._

He swallowed hard. He had a great idea, but it was going to be painful. Oh well. Too bad. Anything would be better than…

_Fuck Potter._

However, the thought of that didn't seem as revolting as it did a few days ago.

_I really need to find a cure fast._


	3. Excuses

**Chapter Three – Excuses**

The next day, in Hagrid's Weird Creatures class, Draco insulted a Hippogriff and managed to get his arm injured.

Right before Hagrid scooped him off the ground, green eyes were looking at Draco with…

Concern?

_Yeah right. Like he'd cry at my funeral._

Draco was staying in the hospital longer than necessary, taking his sweet time 'healing'. But he looked sicker every day; he couldn't sleep anymore. The high frequency of wanking was becoming a strain and it didn't do a thing to relieve any of the frustration.

-

He was very surprised when he saw Weasley sneak into the hospital.

"What the hell are you doing here, Weaselby?" Draco hissed.

Weasley stood by his bed and his eyes grew wide at the sight of Draco's grey face.

"Mate, you look terrible," he said without even considering it was actually Malfoy he was talking to.

"Thanks, that makes me feel loads better," Draco sneered.

"You need to go back, Malfoy. People are starting to gossip about why you're still up here."

Draco shrugged. "I'm fine up here."

"You don't understand," Weasley said. "Harry thinks you're up to something… He might want to pay you a little visit while you're up here."

Draco groaned. "What the hell am I paying you for, Weasley? You're supposed to keep him _away_ from me. What do you want, written instructions?"

"Malfoy, you don't know him. When Harry thinks you're up to something, he _will_ come after you until he finds out what it is. Hermione spotted you in the library a few days ago. You were doing _research_ for crying out loud! Everyone knows you have people to do that for you. Stop acting out of character. You _need_ to come back immediately, before Harry…"

Weasley stopped mid-sentence.

"Before Potter sneaks in here, cowering under that stupid Invisibility Cloak? Yes, Weasley, of course I know about that thing. I caught Potter in our compartment on the train, remember?"

Weasley nodded. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that."

"Just make sure you have the means to distract people when something goes wrong, Weasley, and I will return to my normal self in the morning."

Weasley sighed. "Fine. But I still think you're an idiot. Just swallow your stupid pride and be done with it."

Draco glared at Weasley. "No. Fucking. Way," he growled. "Now get out."

"Glad to," Weasley muttered while making his way to the door.


	4. No Way Out

**Chapter Four – No Way Out**

Draco continued his research at night, hiding under his own Invisibility Cloak. His face became almost transparent from lack of sleep. People started to notice he was seriously ill. Pansy was practically offering to carry him around all the time; he told her to piss off.

One night at dinner he just couldn't resist anymore. He just had to get this out of his system. Lucky for him, Weasley was paying attention and noticed the look on his face right before he got up. The Great Hall practically exploded with fireworks all of a sudden. Teachers and students were running around frantically, trying to escape from the sparks flying everywhere. Weasley caught Draco on his way to Harry and violently pushed him back to the Slytherin table.

"Get a hold of yourself, Malfoy," Weasley hissed before turning around and dragging Harry and Hermione back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

_I guess I owe him for that,_ Draco thought when he was lying in bed later that evening.

_I really need to control myself. _

He spent the rest of the night staring at the ceiling. Sleep was not going to come for him tonight.

-

Weasley was waiting behind the statue of the One-Eyed Witch and pulled Draco into the shadows.

"Malfoy, this has to stop. You're killing yourself!"

Draco looked at him, seeing double. "Oh wouldn't you enjoy the sight of that, Weasley?" he sneered.

"It's enough, Malfoy. I'm telling Harry."

Draco shook his head. "No you're not. Not unless you want to spend the rest of your days in Azkaban. Potter's not a pureblood. He's not allowed to know."

Weasley slapped his own forehead and groaned. "Aw, fuck. I hate it when you're right. Well, what else can we do? How about Polyjuice Potion?"

Draco rolled his eyes and stopped doing that immediately because it made him feel uncomfortably dizzy.

"Polyjuice Potion only lasts for an hour, Weasley. That's not nearly enough time."

Weasley's face contorted in disgust. "Ew… Too much information… You're one sick bastard, Malfoy."

Draco smirked. "Tell me something I don't know, Weaselby."

"Piss off, I'm trying to help you. Can't we just slip Harry a Love Potion? He'll be so ashamed he'd never tell anyone."

Draco grabbed the front of Weasley's robes and hissed: "How many times do I have to repeat myself, Weasley? It's not happening. I'd rather die than fuck him."

"Well, so far you're doing great," Weasley spat back at him. "Looked in a mirror lately?"

Draco released his grip on Weasley's robes and sighed. "Just leave me alone, Weasley. I _will_ find a way out of this."

Weasley shook his head when Draco walked back into the corridor.

"This is _not_ going to end well," he muttered.


	5. Uh Oh

**Chapter Five – Uh oh…**

Draco was sitting at the top of the Astronomy Tower. He had decided to drink himself into oblivion, then pass out and get some level of unconscious and hopefully dreamless rest.

_Weasley is right though. This is getting me nowhere really fast. _

He emptied the first bottle of Firewhiskey and tossed it out of the window.

When he opened the next bottle, he suddenly became aware of a presence in the tower. Someone was watching him.

He remembered what Weasley had told him about Potter and his big nose.

When Harry thinks you're up to something, he _will_ come after you until he finds out what it is.

_Harry? Here? No no no no no no…_

He took out his wand and rotated it between his fingers casually. He listened hard, trying to find out where his victim-to-be was hiding.

Got him.

"Stupefy!" He blasted Potter's arse from where he was standing into the opposite wall. The Cloak slid off him and Harry gasped in shock and pain.

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in," Draco sneered, leaving the windowsill and leaning to the wall casually. "Spying on me again, Potter? I thought you'd know better by now."

"It's not what you think…" Harry choked out, clutching his shoulder in pain. That wall had been hard and very reluctant to move out of the way indeed.

"How could the likes of _you_ possibly know what _I_ think, Potter? Obviously, you were trying to find out if I'm up to something."

"You're half right," Harry muttered, wondering if his shoulder was broken or simply shattered.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Really? How about sharing the other half as well?"

Harry glared up at him. "Oh fuck you Malfoy."

Draco cringed at those words.

_Oh hell yes you will. Soon._

"I'm touched." Draco approached Harry and grabbed the front of his sweater, pulling him up to his level. "Now tell me. Why are you here?"

Harry flinched in pain in response to his brutal grip. Trying hard not to look at Draco, he whispered: "You look sick, Malfoy. I wanted to find out what's wrong with you."

Draco loosened his grip involuntarily.

_So he is concerned about me. _

"I don't need your pity, Four Eyes," Draco spat. He realized suddenly that he was getting too close to Harry. His blood was raging through his veins, only encouraged by earlier the alcohol intake. But right before he was going to crush his mouth to Harry's and give in to the urge to fuck him into oblivion right then and there, something stopped him.

Potter was _smiling_.

_What the…_

He couldn't finish his thought though. Weasley ran in and the last thing Draco saw, was his fist flying at his jaw.


	6. Realization

**Chapter Six – Realization**

Draco woke up in the Hospital Wing. His head was throbbing and he felt dizzy.

_Swallow your pride and be done with it._

If only life were that simple.

He could always Obliviate Harry afterwards. He'd never remember.

Draco groaned.

_Why did it have to be him?_

Last time, it had been Pansy. She was strong, beautiful and ruthless. Something Draco had been able to relate to. Pansy was still clinging to him though; and that was a trait Draco did _not_ like about her.

_Girls… Always playing home-maker after having incredible sex. _

Blaise had been a good partner in heat. He wasn't making a fuss about relationships and simply accepted the fact that heat was nothing more than hormone-induced temporary madness. They remained close friends without any strings attached afterwards.

_There's nothing in Potter I can relate to. We're rivals, enemies, opposites. Then why is it so intense? I don't recall this kind of craving. Hell, maybe Weasley is right._

_What if I am killing myself over that stupid fuck?_

Madame Pomfrey appeared from her office and stood beside his bed.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said sternly. "You seem to be in more trouble than you can handle. Let me tell you one thing: you are going to find your partner and end this heat before it kills you. I don't care about your pride, nor do I care about the Malfoy name. Your father would be furious if he lost his son over this."

Draco opened his mouth to answer, but then decided to give up the fight. It was no use.

"Good," Madame Pomfrey continued. "Mr. Weasley is going to arrive any minute now, he'll escort you back to your dorm."

"Weasley? Why him?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Because I noticed that you have confided in him, Mr. Malfoy. He can help you come up with some kind of plan." She turned around and went back into her office.

Draco wanted to kill himself. Well, maybe not kill himself. But crawling into a hole, falling asleep and never waking up again seemed rather appealing right now.

Weasley arrived, looking more uncomfortable than ever.

Draco smirked.

"Are you going to apologize for breaking my face, Weaselby?" he sneered.

"Actually, I was thinking you'd thank me for wrenching you away from Harry," Weasley retorted.

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Apparently, hitting me results in growing extra brain cells. Touché, Weasley."

"So, you finally decided to end this drama queen act and be done with it?"

Draco sighed gravely.

"I will not kill myself over Potter. Come to think of it, that would be even more humiliating."

Draco got out of bed, trying to focus. The world kept spinning around him though.

"For Salazar's Sake, I feel like shit," he choked out when his legs started to do the wobbly thing that warned him he was about to collapse. Weasley caught him in time and put an arm around his waist.

"More blackmail material," he muttered. "Damn you, Malfoy. You should have done something earlier. This is really pathetic."

"How can I blackmail you with this, Weasley? The whole school is going to see you carrying me down the corridors in a few moments. Merlin's Mercy, I can imagine the rumors already…"

"In your dreams, Malfoy. I came prepared."

Weasley took out Harry's Invisibility Cloak and covered them with it.

"Now, let's get moving."


	7. Betrayal

**Chapter Seven – Betrayal**

"Spit out the password already, Malfoy," Weasley hissed when they arrived at the dungeons.

"Sepultura," Draco whispered. The wall receded and they went in. They carefully made their way into the Slytherin dorm. Luckily, there was no one present at this time of morning.

_What the hell?_

Draco suddenly realized he was feeling a bit better. The world had nearly stopped spinning and his headache was diminishing quickly.

_Would it be possible to outlast heat if you keep resisting long enough?_ he wondered.

Weasley dumped him onto his bed unceremoniously and took out his wand.

Draco's eyes went wide in surprise and fear.

_What's he up to?_

Weasley cast a few spells Draco knew all too well.

"You son of a bitch," he hissed. "You set me up?"

"I'm saving your life, Malfoy. Be grateful."

He covered up again and vanished. Draco sat up, looking around frantically.

_So that's why I'm feeling better. He's already here…_

"Draco," Harry said quietly when he opened the curtains and walked up to the bed. Green eyes tore into Draco's grey ones.

"He told you," Draco said, still surprised at this sudden twist of fate.

"He did. He explained everything to me, even though I'm not allowed to know. Rest assured, Draco, your secret's safe with me."

"It'd better be," Draco growled.

"So… this is supposed to be hormone-induced madness? We can go back to hating each other after this?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"By all means," Draco groaned. "Fuck, this is awkward. Get over here, Potter. Let's get this over with."

Harry took one step closer. He took off his robes and let them slide to the ground carelessly.

Draco swallowed hard.

Another step. Harry pulled off his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and took it off.

Draco had to stop himself from jumping the Gryffindor. His heart was pounding in his chest.

_How does he do that? I know I'm in heat, but if he'd be any hotter he'd be on fire. Merlin's Mercy!_

Harry reached the side of the bed and looked down at Draco.

"Just tell me one thing, Draco. Why were you so determined to fight the heat? Why be so ashamed?"

Draco tried to look away but found out he was frozen in place.

"Did it never occur to you that I might actually _like_ you?"

"Like me?" Draco choked out. "Why the hell would you like me, Potter? It's my destiny to make your life miserable."

"And why do you make my life miserable, Draco? Ever thought about that?"

Harry's hands were working to get Draco undressed calmly.

Draco, on the other hand, was shaking and his breathing came in shallow gasps.

"Oh hell no! You're not telling me that I want you for any other reason than being in heat right now!"

Harry smiled at him and sat down on the bed, leaning in and cupping Draco's chin with one hand.

"Let's just say that there's a fine line between love and hate, Draco."

They stared at each other for endless moments.

_Oh Gods… Those eyes…_

Draco leaned in and kissed Harry. And he knew instantly that this was going to be different from any other time he had been in heat.

Instead of simply overpowering his partner, Draco was kissing Harry slowly, passionately.

He heard Harry moan in the back of his throat and smiled.

_The things I'm going to do to him…_


	8. Aftermath

**Chapter Eight – Aftermath**

Late afternoon. Draco was on his back, with Harry curled up next to him.

"I feel better," Draco murmured, stating the obvious. His hand was rubbing Harry's back in slow circles.

"Is this heat thing only happening to purebloods?"

"For as far as I know, it is. Be glad, Potter. Being in heat can be a real bitch."

"I noticed," Harry grinned. "Especially when you're lusting for someone you're supposed to hate."

He ran his hand up Draco's thigh, extracting a moan from the Slytherin's throat.

"Guess hating each other is a real turn on then," Harry grinned some more, before pinning Draco's hands over his head and kissing him with fire.

"Gods, Potter, you're insatiable. Good little Gryffindor my arse. You're an animal."

"And you love it," Harry growled, attacking his old time rival with hands and mouth.

_I guess I do. Could he be right about me wanting him?_

No more time to consider that. Draco took control of the situation quickly, rolling over and straddling Harry's waist.

"I'm supposed to overpower you, Potter, not the other way around," he growled.

Harry shot him a smirk that rivaled Draco's.

"You didn't seem to mind earlier," Harry retorted.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Glad to."

Their verbal conversation ended and became completely non-verbal from there.

-

"Draco?"

"What?"

"How long does this heat thing last anyway?"

"Depends," Draco smirked evilly. "How long do you want it to last, Potter?"

Green eyes widened in astonishment.

"You mean…"

"You might be right about me wanting you. So, the question remains: how long do you want it to last?"

Silver eyes tore into green ones.

Harry smiled seductively.

"I guess I could get used to this…"

"No holding hands in public," Draco said quickly. "As a matter of fact, no sign of affection in public whatsoever. My parents would kill me, not to mention my roommates and the entire Slytherin House."

"So… a secret affair with the Slytherin prince? Sounds very interesting indeed."

"I'll take that as a 'yes' then."

-

"Sweet Merlin, Harry. Have you been in Slytherin dorm _all day_?" Ron asked incredulously and rather disgusted.

Harry shot him a perverted, thoroughly satisfied smile, raising his eyebrows at his best friend.

"Ugh! You just shot me a Malfoy look. That's disgusting, Harry!" Ron cringed.

"Yeah? Get used to it, Ron," Harry said happily. "It might just happen again sometime."

Ron slowly caught on and slapped his own forehead.

"Merlin's beard, I created a monster…" he sighed.

Harry shrugged.

"Sometimes saving a life comes with bonuses."


	9. Jealous

**That Time of the Year **

**Part Two – Three is a Crowd**

**Chapter One – Jealous**

"Harry! Snap out of it already!" Ron nudged his friend with his elbow and shot him an annoyed glare.

"We need to finish this before we get to class. Snape will go Cruciatus on our arses if we don't."

"Hmmm?" Harry blinked a few times and looked as if he was trying to figure out where he was.

"Oh. Sorry Ron. Haven't been sleeping much last night."

"Spare me the details," Ron groaned. "You're such a lovesick _girl_, Harry. It's revolting."

Harry grinned maliciously. "Aww, is Ronniekins jealous?"

Ron lowered his voice to a whisper and hissed: "Of you and Malfoy? Not in this lifetime. I don't care what's going on between you two, but he's still an insufferable jerk. Stuck up, arrogant, Slytherin, Death Eater…"

"Alright, I get the point," Harry said, not impressed by his friend's rant. "You hate him. I used to hate him too, remember?"

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry. "As I was saying, _not in this lifetime._" Ron continued to mutter foul comments about the Slytherin prince under his breath.

Harry shrugged and got back to work. He never noticed Draco sneaking up on him and almost fell out of his chair when the Slytherin said "Boo" right next to his ear.

Draco smirked in delight.

"Still working on your Potions essay? You Gryffindors are pathetic, really. Well, good luck. You have an hour left before class."

Ron shot Draco a death glare and decided to ignore him, turning back to his essay. He failed to notice the exchange of looks between Draco and Harry.

After Draco had left, Harry nudged Ron and said: "I'm off."

"You're off? What do you mean? You can't possibly have finished your essay yet."

Harry looked down at his hands and stammered: "I just received a little help. You can copy it if you like." He grabbed the roll of parchment Draco had dropped into his bag and handed it to Ron.

"What the… He even used your handwriting?"

Harry shot Ron a guilty look. "Well, he's a Slytherin, Ron. He can do stuff like that."

"Fine." Ron turned back to his essay, his shoulders rigid. "Run off to your boyfriend then. I'm a big guy, I can take care of myself."

Harry stood there for a moment, then turned around and walked off. Ron stared at the back of his friend, a dark expression on his face.


	10. Odds

AN: Sorry for being late with my updates. I am currently facing some problems at work, been really down because of it... Getting a bit better now. Hope you guys & girls understand. Your reviews make my day, so please keep reviewing! Makes me smile...

Anyway. On with the story!

**Chapter Two – Odds**

Ron woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air.

_Oh hell no. I did NOT just dream of…_

He groaned.

_Draco bloody Malfoy. What the fuck are the odds of that?_

Ron had known it was about to happen. He had hoped he would finally fall for someone normal for a change. Like Hermione. Or a girl from Hufflepuff. Or at least a _girl._ But being Ron Weasley in heat seemed to be all about getting oneself into the most ridiculous situations.  
Last time, it had been _Goyle_ of all people. Lucky for him, Goyle was unable to hold his drink. But it had been embarrassing nonetheless.

_Next time I know, I'll be swooning over Snape. Ugh. That's just gross._

He fell back onto the mattress and sighed. This was going to be impossible. He was not going to go after Draco bloody Malfoy. He hated the git, no matter whether he had changed and was currently sleeping with his best friend.

_They're going to hex me into next year if they find out. Shit, shit, shit! How the hell am I going to deal with this?_

He knew there was only one way out of this particular situation. He'd have to blackmail Malfoy into sleeping with him and get this stupid heat out of his system. He wasn't going to kill himself over that idiot.

_I saved his life by getting him together with Harry. That should count for something._

He glanced over to the bed next to him. Harry was sleeping soundly; it seemed like he was finally able to get some nightmare-free sleep lately.

_Harry is not to find out about this. Ever. It would break his heart. And it would be too freaking embarrassing, knowing that I… Ugh. Don't want to be thinking that right now._

His mind wandered and he was trying to come up with a plan to confront Draco – _Malfoy, I refuse to be on first-name basis with that jerk – _about all this. Double Potions tomorrow would be a splendid opportunity indeed. And if that didn't work, he'd just get them into detention together. After all, he had learned something from that damned Slytherin.

Ron groaned. The words 'detention', 'Slytherin' and 'dungeons' suddenly seemed to have a very horny meaning indeed.

_Draco bloody Malfoy. Really, what are the odds of that?_


	11. Complications

**Chapter Three – Complications**

"Malfoy. I need to talk to you," Ron whispered when he was standing next to Malfoy, getting more ingredients for his potion from the storage cupboard.

"This had better be important, Weasley," Malfoy hissed. "My spare time, unlike yours, is rare and valuable."

Ron huffed. "It's not like you're doing anything important besides shagging my best friend," he spat venomously.

Malfoy's eyes went wide.

"Keep your shirt on, Weasel, I'm just teasing. Sheesh, are you on your period or something?"

Ron glared at him.

"Fine. Meet you at the Astronomy Tower before lunch." Malfoy went back to his desk, shooting him a curious look.

Ron totally screwed up his potion after that. Snape honored him with some carefully brewed, ice-cold sarcasm, but he didn't even hear it. Ron was too preoccupied with the horny looks Draco was giving Harry.

_If only he would look at me like that… Oh stop it. Someone murder me please._

He hurried out of the classroom and made his way up to the Astronomy Tower. Malfoy followed suit.

"Spit it out Weasley. You seem… edgy."

Silver eyes looked at the youngest Weasley brother intently.

Ron cast his eyes down quickly and tried to remember how to speak.

"Well… Seems to be a recurring topic of conversation with us… I'm in heat, Malfoy."

Malfoy grabbed his forehead and groaned.

"Oh hell no Weasley. Honestly, don't you have _any_ sense of decency in you?"

Ron dared to look up.

_Merlin's Mercy, he looks so hot when he's pissed off…_

"Well, I figured we don't want Harry to find out about this," Ron said, but he was cut off by Malfoy.

"Of course not!" he hissed, grabbing Ron's robes and shoving him up against the nearest wall unceremoniously. "He will never find out about this. There's nothing to tell, Weasel, and nor will there be anything to tell. Am I making myself clear?"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Stop with the dramatics already, Malfoy. I'm not killing myself over this, because unlike some people, I do have a brain. You owe me. I saved your bloody life, remember?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes and said: "Oh sure you did. It wasn't like I was already going after Potter myself after Pomfrey's little rant. You want me to repay you by cheating on him? What are you, braindead?"

"I can't believe you! You know full well there is no cure! Harry doesn't need to know, and he'll never find out for as far as I'm concerned. And excuse me, Malfoy, but since when have you become Mr. Loyalty? As I recall, you have the reputation to fuck anything that walks."

Silver eyes flared up like a raging blizzard and before he knew what happened, Malfoy's fist hit him square in the face.

"I owed you one anyway," Malfoy growled. "I'm not fucking the likes of you, Weasley. I'm with Harry now, and that's the way it is. Find yourself another victim."

And with that said, Malfoy turned around and left the Tower.


	12. Doubts

**Chapter 4 – Doubts**

"Draco? What's wrong?" Harry asked, when Draco was frantically looking over his shoulder while they were making their way towards the Black Lake.

"Just making sure no one is following us," Draco said, still looking over his shoulder.

"Err… Draco? We're under the Invisibility Cloak for crying out loud. What the hell is wrong with you? You have been completely out of it for the last few days."

_Weasley would be able to follow us. He'd notice when you left your bed, and he could follow us if he uses his ears. Merlin damn it, we shouldn't have been drinking._

As if to underline his thoughts, Harry stumbled and almost fell.

Draco sighed and helped him regain his balance.

_Yep. Making way too much noise._

"I asked you a question," Harry said indignantly.

"Nothing's wrong, Potter," Draco spat a little more vehemently than he'd meant.

"Whoa! Back off, dragon. I'm just wondering what it is that makes you worry so. Are you still afraid people might find out about us?"

"Sometimes." It wasn't far from the truth. "All hell would break loose, trust me."

They sat down at the edge of the lake. Harry put Draco's arms around him and purred. He tended to do that when he was drunk. Draco would never admit it, but he thought it was adorable.

"You know what I was wondering?" Harry asked.

"What?" Draco asked quietly.

"What happens when someone else got in heat and I would be his… or her… partner?"

Draco tried not to be shocked.

_That son of a bitch Weasley has been talking to him… No, can't risk telling Harry. Maybe this is just the way his perverted mind works._

"I'd kill them. I already told you, Potter, I'm not going to share you with anyone else."

"Really? But what if it would be someone you couldn't kill? Like one of your friends?"

Draco sneered: "What friends would that be, Potter?"

"Oh… right… So what if it was someone I wouldn't want you to kill?"

_Did Weasley tell him or not?_

"I'd kill them anyway. You're mine. We're not even having this discussion," Draco growled and pulled Harry into a searing kiss.

Little did he know, Ron was indeed right behind them, watching their every move.

Rage was coursing through his veins like liquid fire.

_How dare he… He has no right to reject me. I'm going to have to blackmail him._

Turning back to the castle, Ron already knew the perfect way to coax Malfoy to do whatever he wanted.


	13. Blackmail Again

**Chapter 5 – Blackmail**

Ron didn't have to go look for Malfoy. He was pulled into an alcove the very next day by the fuming Slytherin.

"What the _fuck,_ Weasley? What did you tell him?"

Ron shook off Malfoy and glared at him.

"I didn't tell him anything, _Draco_. But unless you're willing to yield, I will tell the entire school that you two are seeing each other."

Malfoy gasped.

"You wouldn't dare," he hissed at Ron after a few moments. "You'd _destroy_ Harry if you did that."

Ron shrugged. "I don't have a choice, now, do I? If you refuse to be my partner, I have only two options left. Force you, or die. I happen to value my own life, Malfoy. And I think you're an ungrateful _dog_ considering I did _you_ a favor when you were in heat."

Malfoy glared at the redhead, thoughts shooting through his head.

_Cut your losses. Swallow your pride and be done with it._

He shuddered at the thought.

"Alright," he said in a low voice. "I'll be your partner. On my conditions though." He smirked and Ron cringed at the sight of that.

"I'm going to regret asking this, but what conditions?"

"Harry is not going to find out about this. I'll be dominant – which means you're going to have to follow my orders, Weasley. Are you sure you're up for it?"

Ron groaned. "I don't have a choice, do I? So when are we going to get this over with?"

Malfoy thought about that.

"Give me a week, Weasley. It'll be two more weeks before you get sick from being in heat. A week is a reasonable amount of time for me to prepare myself for this disaster."

Ron punched Malfoy in the arm indignantly. "Hey!"

"Oh come off it, Weasley, you don't want this any more than I do. Next week, you'll be drooling all over me. It will make it easier on you."

Ron hadn't thought of that yet.

"Oh. Er… thanks, I guess."

"Oh don't thank me yet, Weasley. You can thank me when I'm done with you."

With that said, Malfoy smirked and left Ron behind.


	14. Fight

**Chapter 6 – Fight**

To keep up appearances, Harry and Draco pretended to be mortal enemies during the day. It wasn't all that hard, especially now. Slytherin had just cheated during the last Quidditch match and they had won as a result.

There were ample opportunities to rub their victory in any Gryffindor's face.

"So, Potter, did you cry yourself to sleep last night?" Malfoy sneered after class.

Harry growled at the Slytherin, visibly annoyed.

"I think you should be the one crying, _Malfoy_, since you could never beat the Gryffindor team without cheating," Harry retorted.

Malfoy smirked.

"Like I care _how_ Slytherin comes out on top… Your parents must be really disappointed in you, Potter. Oh, I forgot. They're _dead_!"

Harry froze. Ron watched how his friend's face fell at Malfoy's cheap shot.

Before anyone knew what happened, Ron had lunged at Malfoy, hitting him hard.

"You son of a bitch," Ron spat furiously at the Slytherin, who had crumpled to the ground. "How fucking _dare_ you speak to him like that?!"

Malfoy looked up in astonishment.

"What the _hell_, Weasley?" he cried indignantly. But then he froze.

Ron had grabbed his wand from his robes and aimed it at Malfoy, trembling with rage.

"If you ever come near him again, I swear to Merlin I'm going to kill you," Ron said in a dangerously low voice.

Pansy Parkinson moved to stand next to Malfoy, looking at Ron reproachfully.

"You're going to regret this, Weasley," she hissed. "Attacking a Prefect and threatening him? Fifty points from Gryffindor for your outrageous behavior! Put away your wand before I make it a hundred."

Ron was still glaring daggers at Malfoy, but didn't protest when Harry and Hermione pulled him away from the scene.

"What's got into you?" Hermione whispered when she dragged him down the nearest corridor.

"I dunno," Ron muttered. "I just reacted is all."

Harry sniggered.

"_Just_ reacted? You were ready to cast an Unforgivable at him!"

Ron looked at his friends indignantly.

"Well, he asked for it! Blimey, Harry, how can you stand it? He insulted the memory of your parents for Merlin's sake!"

Harry blinked.

"Ron… It's only Malfoy. If I cast an Unforgivable at him every time he insults me, I'd be in Azkaban for countless lifetime sentences."

"Only Malfoy. Yeah right," Ron grunted. He freed his arms from their grip and stomped off.


	15. Mysteries Revealed

**Chapter 7 – Mysteries Revealed**

Harry met Draco at the Lake late at night.

Draco was pacing back and forth, looking like a very young version of Dumbledore.

"What was so important it couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Harry asked quietly, stifling a yawn. Today had been a long day indeed.

"Harry! Don't you get it? Weasley attacked me to protect you! That must mean…"

Draco fell silent.

"Must mean what? Seriously, Draco, have you been drinking? You're not making any sense."

Harry closed the distance between them and gently lifted Draco's chin so he would look him in the eye.

"Tell me what's going on, Draco. This is not just about what happened today after class."

Draco closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

"You're right, it's not."

"Draco, you can tell me _anything._ Do you understand? I don't care about the implications. You know I love you."

Draco flopped down on the grass and buried his face in his hands.

"For fuck's sake, I can't believe I'm telling you this… It's so bloody embarrassing. But you need to know."

Draco told Harry about his conversations with Ron Weasley. Harry's eyes went wider with every word Draco said.

"You mean…" Harry said incredulously. Then he snorted. He tried to hide the laughter that followed, but failed miserably.

"You… and… Ron… Oh my… That's… bloody… _priceless_!"

"Shut up, Potter," Draco growled, grabbing the front of Harry's cloak. "Don't you understand? Weasley's been wrong! It's not me he's after… It's _you_!"

Harry's laughter ceased immediately.

"E-… excuse you?"

"He attacked me because I insulted you… He saw your face when I said that stuff about your parents… Sorry 'bout that, you know I didn't mean a word of it… He's after you, Harry, not me. It makes sense, too. You've been best friends for years now. It's only natural."

Harry looked at Draco in astonishment.

" But I…"

"You don't think of him like that? Well, I guess you'd better try and think about Weasley like that, Potter," Draco smirked. "Because obviously, he wants you."

"But you…"

"I'd never approve? Do I even have a choice, Potter? You'd never let your best friend die over something stupid like this. So by all means, go ahead and fuck Weasley. You know what? I'm glad you're the one doing the honors."

Harry shook his head.

"This is too much. How can I go back to our dorm knowing this? Sweet Merlin, Draco, I'm not ready to face him. I need time to… get used to the idea or something."

Draco wrapped an arm around Harry.

"No problem. You can stay with me tonight. Do you remember the first time you stayed with me in Slytherin dorm?"

"Hell yes," Harry sighed. "How can I ever forget?"

"Oh, I'm going to make sure you'll never forget," Draco growled in his ear.

Harry felt a tingle shooting up his spine when he heard Draco's words and smiled into the dark night.

_How does my life get so fucked up everytime? And how come I'm still smiling?_


	16. Complex

**Chapter 8 – Complex**

_The horny looks they shot each other in class…_

_The fact that Harry never got back to the Gryffindor dorm tonight…_

_The things they'll be doing to each other right now…_

Ron's body tensed and he came hard and fast. He had come down to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom to find some release.

He had never experienced heat this intensely. His whole being was burning with lust. And the worst thing of all was…

_Harry leaning back against Malfoy's chest._

_Malfoy__ wrapping his arms around Harry._

… he wasn't sure anymore.

At first, after his dreams, he had been completely convinced that it was Malfoy he was lusting for.

But after what happened yesterday, he wasn't so convinced anymore. When he saw the hurt expression on Harry's face at Malfoy's words, he had simply exploded. He had attacked Malfoy without thinking twice.

Ron closed his eyes.

_Is it possible that after all those years, I'm lusting for my best friend?_

He groaned.

_I'd rather fuck Malfoy. Merlin damn it! How on earth am I going to tell this to Harry?_

He gasped when he thought of someone else.

_How on earth am I going to tell this to Malfoy?_

Tears were falling from his eyes. Ron buried his head in his hands and started sobbing uncontrollably.

-

"I told you he'd be here."

"How'd you know?"

Shrug. "Been following you around for years now. I kind of know where you like to hide out."

"So what do we do now? He looks even worse than you did when you…"

"He _always_ looks worse than I do." Smirk. "Well, he saved me. Or at least he helped. Let's return the favor."

"Alright. When?"

"Impatient little Gryffindor. As soon as we can make arrangements, of course."

"Don't go all mastermind on me. _When?_"

"Alright, fine! Tomorrow night, I think."

Double smirk.

"He'll be in for a nasty surprise…"


	17. Three is a Crowd

**Chapter 9 – Three is a Crowd**

Ron and Harry were making their way back to Common Room after Quidditch practice. Ron had been uncharacteristically quiet during practice. He flinched when Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's going on, Ron? Something's been bothering you, I can tell."

Ron shrugged and muttered something along the lines of 'Haven't been sleeping well.'

Harry smirked. He knew full well what was bothering Ron, but decided to drop the subject.

They had barely entered the castle, when someone overpowered them from behind. Blinded and bound by an unfamiliar spell, Ron and Harry collapsed to the ground.

"Merlin damn it! Who's there?" Harry shouted.

Ron was cursing violently somewhere close to him.

A low chuckle was heard when they were levitated into the air. Ron felt rather than heard the Silencing Charm that was cast around them and knew it was no use trying to call for help. Without their eyesight, they tried to figure out where they were taken.

Harry gasped when he realized they were traveling up to the seventh floor.

"The Room of Requirement," Ron hissed. "Who the fuck is doing this, Harry?"

"Dunno," Harry whispered back. "But I have a feeling we're going to find out soon."

A door opened and closed. Harry and Ron touched down onto the ground and blinked into the dimly lit room when they found their sight restored.

Someone was standing over them, his face hidden in the shadows of his hood.

"Well if it isn't Potter and Weasley," a familiar drawl came from the hood. "Potter, I think Weasley looks a little pale. Did I scare you with the Dark Arts, Weaselby?"

Draco pushed back his hood and sneered at the redhead's shocked expression.

"Oh _please_, Weaselby. Potter and I actually own a brain. We figured out you weren't after me. But surprise surprise! It's not Harry you're after either…"

Ron's jaw practically dropped to the floor when he heard Draco's words.

"Wha- what the hell are you insinuating Malfoy?" he choked out.

Draco waved his wand at Harry, freeing him from the bonds.

"I did a little research last night," Draco continued, twirling his wand in his hand. "And guess what I found out? It's possible to have two partners when you're in heat."

Ron gaped at Draco incredulously.

"You mean…"

"It's _us_ you're after, Ron," Harry said soothingly. "You want us both. Hence the confusion. Here, let me prove it to you."

He pulled Draco into a tight embrace and kissed him passionately.

Ron desperately tried to avert his eyes, but found himself incapable of doing just that. He stared at Harry and Draco kissing each other.

And grew hard in an instant.

"Had enough, Weasley?" Draco taunted, casting a sideways glance at his captive. "Or shall we continue?"

Ron bit back a groan. He already felt the urge to fight against his bonds, anything to get up and join them.

Harry broke the kiss, but not before he sucked on Draco's bottom lip lustfully.

"Oh hell no, Draco. Let's make him watch for a while."

Draco raised his eyebrows at Harry.

"Bloody Slytherin," he muttered. "Sorry, Weasley. You heard Golden Boy. You can beat him up later."

Ron groaned even louder when Harry started to undress tantalizingly slowly.


End file.
